User blog:CrikestyRMG/E.T. vs Superman 64 - CRIKESTY RAP BATTLES - S1E1
E.T. vs Superman 64 Connection: Notoriously bad games about aliens Ideal Cast: WoodenHornets as E.T. Mancha as Superman 64 Me as Marty McFly JMBRaps as Jason Voorhees Mat4yo as The Doctor The Battle CRIKESTY RAP BATTLES E.T. VS SUPERMAN 64 BEGIN! E.T. (E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial Atari) Yo it’s E.T., comin’ straight from the 80’s Against a Superman who dies when he doesn’t fly through rings I don’t have any combat that makes me unreliable Or any game breaking glitches that make me unplayable My story’s simple, try to get back to my planet While your story’s so awful that no one could have ever planned it I’ll throw you into a pit and you’ll meet your doom I’m hated by all, but I still sold more than you Heck, I’m not even a flop, I’m a legend who’s well-known So how about you take out your cartridge and go phone home Superman (Superman 64) I’m gonna crash your spacecraft in the night, starry You’re the worst thing to ever come out of the Atari I’m Superman, the Man of Steel And when I beat you, Elliot won’t be here to heal You And that’s not a lie Your game helped make the industry die Once your game got panned, it was returned by every mother You would’ve ended it all without the Mario Brothers Marty McFly (BttF NES) I’d rather have it all die than have your game released Out of all us three, I suck the least Collectin’ clocks, bowling balls, skateboards and more While your games were a bore and made everyone snore E.T.’s legacy fades more than my photograph And Superman’s graphics make me wanna laugh Well, it’s almost ten, gotta get back to my year Tough luck guys! It looks like you are stuck here Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th NES) You got back to the 80’s Marty, but you’re out of luck You’ve entered Camp Crystal Lake, now I’ll murder all you shmucks Be prepared to face bats, wolves, and zombies I’ll stab you in your throats and then hide the bodies I’m unbeatable, no way you could harm me So go and gather your aliens or your Justice League army I’ll slaughter them all, so you best be ready Because I’m murdering even more children than Freddy The Doctor (Doctor Who: Return to Earth/Evacuation of Earth) Well hello, I’m the Doctor, Returning to Earth Although I’d rather Evacuate because you four are the worst With a sonic screwdriver Wiimote I’m cooler than Marty could ever be And I’ll stomp Jason into the floor down to the mezzanine E.T.’s freaky, why’s he collecting pieces of a phone? That’s nothing at all like the movie, you know I’ll take my crystals, and deflect Superman’s disses But they’re pretty much harmless, so it’s all very useless Every time any one of you rap, you just degenerate Anyways, just try to kill me, I’ll just regenerate! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! CRIKESTY RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts